


Cherry Cheeks

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm, Rick Being an Asshole, Spanking, The Flesh Curtains, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Don't be a smart mouth around Rick Sanchez





	Cherry Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for an anon who wanted: A dominant flesh curtains rick, getting his partner a bit into bdsm (bondage, maybe a ball gag??, called master, spanking and more)

You had never thought this was going to happen to you, after all, before you had met Rick you considered yourself to be pretty vanilla. Of course, Rick never looked like someone who was vanilla as well, with his provocative hand and tongue gestures, and even a collar around his neck. Still, you had never thought you’d be in the position you were in right now.

Rick and you were backstage. It was after a show at a small and sleazy place, the walls of the star’s room looking slightly moldy and disgusting. Rick loved it though, said it brought out a special atmosphere and somehow, you found yourself agreeing. This atmosphere, the dirtiness of it, reflected what you were doing right now quite well. It had started when Rick had tried to order you to grab him a beer. You had made a snarky remark about it, told him he was a lazy fucker and before you knew it, Rick’s eyes had turned dark and he had dragged you to the nearest chair. 

You were ordered to wait for him and as he rummaged through his bags, you gulped at the anticipation of what was about to happen. Closing your eyes briefly to calm yourself, you heard his footsteps approach once more, “Turn around. Away from me. I-I-I hate when you act out like that, I asked you to do a sii-imple thing.”

You did as you were told, eyes still closed because you were too nervous to look. Something close to a necklace was tied around your neck, and you opened your eyes to see that it was a gag ball resting against your breasts as it had not been tightened yet. Furthermore, he pulled your hands behind your back and tied your wrists together with a belt. He wanted to be in total control of you tonight, and that apparently also meant being in control of how much you were allowed to say and move.

In the next moment you were lying across the older man’s lap with your arms behind your back and your ass in the air. Rick’s hand was resting on the back of your thighs and even though you could not look at him, you felt his gaze wander over your soon-to-be-naked bottom. You felt dirty, but still so good, with the gag ball dangling from your neck, and you would never admit that you could not wait for him to tighten it around your head till it gnawed into your cheeks and pressed down on your tongue, making it nearly choke you.

Though you had barely started this whole thing, you felt yourself stick a little to your panties as Rick pulled them down after pulling your skirt up. He made a few pleased noises as he saw how your slit already glistened in the dimly lit room. Murmuring above you, he rubbed a hand over your left cheek, “A-anything you wanna say?”

“Sorry,” you said, letting your head hang between your shoulders. You gasped as Rick let his hand come down on your thigh, “Ow!”

“Just sorry?” He asked, voice impatient as he soothed the skin.

“Sorry,  _ Master _ .”

“That’s it,” Rick growled and you felt his erection underneath you, poking into your stomach through his incredibly tight jeans. His hands came down to grab the gag ball and shove it into your mouth, tightening the strap around your head so you could only whimper around it. He shushed you, “Shhh… You don’t want the rest of the band and our s-staff to barge in, do you?”

You shook your head and with a chuckle, Rick gave your ass a swat. It was nothing too hard, just enough to make the skin heat up and your body to jolt in surprise.

“Talking back. I simply asked for a beer and y-you chose to do it, you know I-I hate it. It’s almost like you want this, after all, you know what comes when you do it,” he said, lifting his head to look deep in thought, “So I’ll let you deci-ide just a little because you look so fucking sexy like this. Ten slaps where I can be as rough as I want  _ ooor _ twenty where we go slow? Make a noise for the first or simply stay quiet.” It was so typically him to start out like this, and with no hesitation, you whined around the gag ball until you earned a hitched breath from Rick that made you proud of yourself. He wanted this as much as you, if not more.

“Slut,” he smirked, grabbing at your plump ass in an obscene manner. He tugged and squeezed, playing with the bouncy flesh before swatting it again, “Look at you, ass in the air like you’re  _ begging _ for it and now you actually want me to spank it till it is cherry red. A-a-am I right?”

“Mhmm,” it was the only sound you could make that reminded of a yes so you stressed it by nodding eagerly.

“Maybe it’ll end up matching that pretty lipstick of yours,” he continued, rubbing where he had slapped you, “ _ Maybe _ , you’ll have to stand up for a few days… or lie on your sto-stomach.”

And with that, he began, showing you absolutely no mercy as he had promised. His hand hit your flesh, slaps raining down on you and making your ass bounce and burn in a brutally perfect way.  _ One, two, three, four, five _ … he counted and you cried out with each painful spank, each noise muffled by the plastic ball in your mouth. It was just as painful that he couldn’t hear you begging for more, begging for cock, release, something.

As the pain grew and your skin stung, you felt yourself struggle to swallow the spit in your mouth, which only accumulated as your eyes filled with tears. A string of saliva dripped from your mouth, smearing your chin and the red plastic. Rick took the opportunity to tell you that it made you look pathetic and used before he let his hand come down on your behind again.

The sound of his palm against your sore flesh resonated through the room. You wanted to say something, anything, talk and talk and talk to distract your brain a little so it could stop telling you how bad it hurt. If anyone walked in right now, they would be sure that you were not enjoying it but little did they know that you got the biggest kick out of a merciless spanking. Rick didn’t just do this for himself, he played the part to make you crazy for him; he knew you and your body well enough to know that the colour that bloomed across your backside wasn’t just for him.

“We’re only at seven, sweetheart. C-can’t handle it?” He scraped his fingernails across the handprint he had made and you jolted forwards with a whimper.  _ Christ _ , you were wet and ready for him but it would be a disappointment to give up, both to you and to him. 

Eight wasn’t so bad, you told yourself but it still had you drooling even more when you moaned and  _ tried _ to noise your sensations. You could feel your cunt throbbing and it helped a little on the stinging and tingling but Rick wasn’t liking the smaller reaction from you, “My my, am I getting soft?” He snarled, cupping your left cheek and groping you.

With a whimper, a sound of total submission to him, you shook your head and felt heat rise to your cheeks till you were sure of a blush across your face. Was it possible that something like a rough palm rubbing your ass was soothing? Had he really been so rough that this felt nice?

“Two more l-left and then I can give you a reward for being so good, shall I?” He spoke above you and interrupted your train of thought. You nodded frantically, wishing you could grind against his legs to relieve your aching pussy but when you tried to move, he held you down and slapped your ass again.

Groaning around the gag ball, you tried to swallow. This was the hardest slap yet and tears sprung to your eyes once again, making your nose run as well. You must’ve looked like a mess, completely under Rick’s mercy (or lack thereof) but your appearance was the last thing you were concerned about because in less than a minute, Rick gave you the last blow to your cheeks. Your flesh bounced and hurt, your face still red but not from blushing anymore. Instead, it was tear streaked and felt like it was a hundred degrees.

“Good girl,” Rick muttered, reaching up to undo the gag ball and making it fall to the ground. Your desperate gasping for air was heard too, immediately after, in fact, and Rick laughed to himself. He was always proud of his works, fascinated by the handprints on your backside which he traced with an index finger, “Hmm...”

“Ri-”

“Nah-ah-ah.”

“ _ Master _ ,” you corrected yourself, sniffled due to the aftermath of tearing up and squirmed in his lap, “Will you please undo my hands?”

“Why? Can’t feel them?” He reached up to pull a little on the belt around your wrists.

“Please, Master,” you tried once more, “I promise, I’ll be so good.”

“Fine but don’t run off,” Rick let the belt come off, dropping it onto the floor with a careless sigh.

“Why would I run off when you’ve promised me something?” You smirked as you let your arms fall to your sides with a grunt. They were practically sleeping both of them and the feeling of pins and needles were flooding them before you knew it, making you frown and whine, “God, you  _ had _ to tie me up, it hurts.”

“Don’t be smart with me all of a sudden, I-I-I could give you another slap to your bratty a-ass,” he reminded you and it made you shut up pretty quickly and then push your ass in the air. The smugness he felt was radiating from him as he made you become quiet again, “That’s my girl, ready for your reward? You better make it worth my while.”

“ _ What a cocky bastard _ ,” you thought to yourself as you wiggled your hips to seem more inviting and to tell him to get a move on. He got the hint, hand skimming over your back to graze your sore ass before settling between your legs.

Your walls clenched around his fingers, three of them, and you gasped as they dipped inside of you in one smooth, slick motion. You were surprised at how little resistance there was but then again, it had been a while since you had been this wet for him. 

“You’re dripping wet, love,” Rick groaned above you, pulling his fingers out and then sliding them back inside, “A-all this from a few slaps to your ass?”

“Ri- _ Master _ ,” you groaned in frustration, squeezed your eyes shut as his fingers fucked you open, surprisingly with enough force to build up your orgasm quickly even though the angle was different from just lying on your back. 

Rick suddenly decided to twist his wrist to rub against that little spot inside of you, pushing his fingers down at it and making a come-hither motion until you were shaking. 

“Feel full, huh?” 

“Y-yes!” You whined, the sound coming deep down from your stomach, “So full, baby.”

“Master,” he tried to sound displeased but you knew that he could not be when you were squirming in his lap like this. 

“Oh fuck off-  _ please _ ,” you grabbed at his thigh, everything inside of you tensing up. Soon, oh so soon.

“I’ll pretend like I didn’t hear that,” Rick sped up his fingers to tip you over the edge and he succeeded, like always. You were coming hard, making loud and high-pitched sounds which you were certain could be heard outside of the backstage area. It made you feel embarrassed but not embarrassed enough to stop enjoying yourself. 

“Oh my God,  _ Rick _ , oh-,“ you whined as your head swam, your heartbeat so fast that it caused you to be dizzy. You wanted to cry again but this time due to nothing but sheer pleasure as your cunt throbbed rhythmically until you were out of breath, collapsing on his thigh and nearly falling off of him.

“Bet you enjoyed that, huh?” He was still cocky and when you made a witty retort, he simply decided to smack your ass again. 

“Ow! Fuck you,” you pouted, wiggling in response.

“It’s  _ fuck you, master _ ,” he reminded you, “ _ Jeeeesus _ , I just gave you a lesson and still, you’re acting like a brat.”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, trying to get up and stand on your feet again. The room was spinning as you did and when you tried to pull your pants up, you quickly decided against it when it hurt. Only a skirt then. Bottomless. How charming.

“It’s alright, I-I suppose your lesson will also be sitting down in the tour bus for ho-hours tomorrow.”

_ Fuck _ . 


End file.
